Saving Grace
Summary: 5 year old Grace Martin wakes up in the middle of Central Park, not remembering anything. Not even her own name. 10 years later, Jananee's living a normal life, or so she thinks. She soon discovers she's alot different than anyone, including herself, would have ever thought. The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself. 21:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1: 10 Years Ago A 5 year old Grace stared up at the sky, watching snow fall. "What is it?" She asked, catching some of the white powder on her mitten. It is snow, answered a gentle voice. Grace stared at the snow and then asked again, "Why is it white?" The voice just laughed quietly, Because, snow is pure, and white is the color of pureness. Grace wanted to ask the voice why snow was pure, and why it was so cold, but stopped when a shadow dropped out of a tree near her. The shadow landed a few yards ahead of Jananee, and stepped into the light, an evil smileon his face. Grace took a step back, whimpering. The man had one neon green eye and a pale green eye, and a frightening smile. He sensed Jananee's fear, and grinned, showing off his sharp canine teeth. "Hello, child," He said, licking his lips, "Why are you out so late?" Grace took another a step back. The man tilted his head sideways, frowning. "Are you lost? Do you want me to take you home?" The man reached out to grab Grace, but the gentle voice from before yelled softly at her, Run! Grace turned around and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She turned her head to see the man turn into a thing that looked like lion, and scorpion crossed. It roared and ran after her. Grace shrieked, and ran faster, but slipped, and fell down. She turned around and stared up at the thing. Grace's heart beat faster, and then, it lunged at her, but something shoved the lion out of the way. The lion rolled other and growled at the boy who blocking Grace. The lion charged and lunged again, but this time, the boy brought up a black sword, and stap the lion. With a final bellow, the lion turned to dust. "Bad kitty." Grace whispered, staring at the pile of dust. The boy turned and looked at Grace with concerned green eyes and spiky blonde hair. He looked about 11 or 12. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up. Grace just nodded, still in shock of what just happened. "What's your name?" He asked, kneeling down so he could see into her brown eyes. Grace just shook her head. "You don't know your name?" The boy said, confused. Grace shook her hand again. After a few seconds, he took off his coat and wrapped it around grace. "Come on," He said, holding her hand, leading her towards the city. Chapter 2: School is evil, literally "Grace," My mom yelled from downstairs, "Time for school!' I groaned, pulling my pillow over my ears. School....great. Maybe I can just pretend I'm sick. Like I always do. "Grace, get our butt down here now!" Mom yelled. I yelled back, "No. I feel sick! Leave me alone!" Mom sighed angrily and than yelled, "Grace, you've used that hundreds of times! Your not sick, so come down or else!" "Bite me!" I yelled back, putting my head back down on the pillow. "Grace," Mom said in a low, warning voice. "Fine," I growled, sitting up. I dressed in my white shirt that said, 'Me? Sarcastic? No, Really?' in purple letters, and some of my favorite ripped jeans. I walked over to my mirror and started to brush through my messy mane of brown curls. I sighed when my brush got stuck in my hair. Really? Does this '''have' to happen everyday?'' I winced as I pulled out the brush and some of my hair. I grabbed my backpack, and ran down the stairs. "The dead has risen," Max, my adoptive brother, snickered, biting into his pop-tart. I back handed him, and stuck my tounge out at him. "Grace, be nice to your brother," Mom said, drinking her coffee. "He's not my real brother, and he started it." I pointed out, walking over to the door. "Yes, and I'm going to finish it." A soft voice said. We turned to found Kelli, our older adoptive sister, standing by the stairs, her hand guiding her as she walked. See, Kelli was born with diabetic retinopathy, and when she turned 5, she was legally and totally blind. "Grace, if you wan to catch the bus, you better start running," Kelli said, sitting down. I looked at the clock. 7:55?!? "Crap!" I shouted, running out the door, and towards the bus stop. This line is a ninja. His name is Bob. You cannot see this ninja line called Bob. As I ran towards the bus stop, I noticed Ivy and Nick already standing there. Man..... I slid to a halt beside Ivy. I took a deep breath. "What's my time?" I gasped, out of breath. Nick chuckled, "Remember? 2 hour late start today?" I glared at Nick, and flew at him, slapping and kicking him, "Why didn't you tell me?!" Nick just laughed, grabbing my wrists and held me down. Note to self: Never try to hurt with a football player. He'll just hold you down and laugh. Ivy smirked, backhanding Nick and grabbing my arm, pulling me up. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." Ivy said, running her hand through her black, choppy hair. Ivy was tall, and I mean tall. She was aleast 5'11" (1 inch from 6'), and very thin. She was about 2 inches shorter than Nick. The bus arrived (thank god) before I killed Nick. We hopped in the back seats, far away from Nicole and her twin fan club. As the bus started to drive away, I heard a soft whisper in my ear: Stay away Nicole. And Ian. Category:EvanescenceLover